Von Rittern und Cowboys
by Yilvina1
Summary: Jessie wird entführt. Buzz und Woody setzen alles daran, sie wieder sicher zurück zu bringen. Spielt nach TS 3


Jessie öffnete die Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatte und sich umsehen konnte. Sie lag auf einem Plastikboden, der einem Steinboden glich. Die Wände um sie herum waren Kreisrund. Ein einer Stelle war ein Fenster durch das Licht fiel. Jessie er hob sich und ging zum Fenster. Tief unten konnte sie den Boden sehen. Offensichtlich befand sie sich in einem Turm. das Turmzimmer war nicht groß. Sie konnte 5 Schritte gehen, wenn sie quer hindurch ging und und 20, wenn sie an den Wänden entlang lief. Das Cowgirl fragte sich, wie sie hierher gekommen war und erinnerte sich, dass sie auf derVerranda auf Buzz gewartet hatte. Der Space Ranger hatte es endlich gewagt und sie um ein Date gefragt. Da Bonnie mit ihren Eltern übers Wochenende weggefahren waren, hatten sie vereinbart, sich auf der Verranda zu treffen. Jessie hatte sich auf eine der Stufen gestzt, als ein paar kräftige Hände sie gepackt hatten und ihr etwas über den Kopf gezogen wurde. Was danach geschah, wusste sie nicht. Der Raum sah nicht aus, wie ein Kinderzimmer. an den Wänden stand ein riesiger Schrank, dessen Türen den Druck nicht stand halten konnten und sich geöffnet hatten. Alte Kleider waren auf den Boden lagen alte Zeitschriften und Photos.  
Der Turm befand sich auf einem Tisch. Unter dem Tisch waren Hütten zu erkennen, die eine Art Dorf bildeten um das Dorf herum lief eine Wand aus Duplosteinen, die doppelt so hoch war wie das Cowgirl. Jessie ahnte, das sie hir nur schwer herauskommen würde. Sie hatte das Fenster untersucht, es war zu klein, sie konnte nicht hinnausklettern. Eine Tür gab es nicht, irgendwo musste eine Mechanismus versteckt sein, der eine Wand öffnete.  
Die einzige Lichtquelle kam aus einem Nebenraum. Die Tür war angelehnt, so das nur ein Lichtstrahl in den Raum fiel, gerade genug um die Umgebung zu erkennen, aber zu wenig um Risse in der Wand zu erkennen. Jessie tastete die Wände ab. Es konnte Stunden dauern, biss sie einen Schalter gefunden hatte.

Buzz wartete jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde und Zweifel breiteten sich in ihm aus. Hatte Jessie etwa ihre Meinung geändert? Der Space Ranger erinnerte sich daran, wie ihre Augen geleuchtet hatten, als er sie schüchtern gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Er hatte gestottert um keine zusammenhängende Sätze herausgebracht, trotzdem hatte Jessie am Ende verstanden, was er sie fragte und war ihm freudig um den Hals gefallen.  
Es hatte seit Jahren eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen bestanden, aber erst seit ihrer Flucht aus Sunny Side und dem nahendem Ende waren beide sich nähergekommen.  
Buzz seufzte und lies seinen Blick über die Wiese schweifen. Auf der frisch gemähten Fläche konnte er ein Objekt ausmachen. Er stand auf und erkannte beim Näher kommen, das es Jessies Hut war. Er hob ihn auf und rannte ins Haus zurück und die Treppe hinauf"Woody, " rief er, "Jessie ist verschwunden!"  
Als er den Cowboy sah, packte er ihn an der Weste, schüttelte ihn und schrie: Sie ist weg, verschwunden, zuerst dachte ich nur, sie wäre zu spät, aber dann hab ich ihren Hut gefunden. Draußen auf dem Rasen,Woody, sie ist weg!"  
Woody befreite sich von Buzz und fragte:"Wer ist weg?" Dann sah er Jessies Hut und verstand. Er packte Buzz am Arm und verlangte: Erzähl mir noch mal alles von Anfang an.  
Der Space Ranger nickte und sagte: "Wir hatten uns draußen auf der Veranda verabredet, Jessie und ich. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wäre zu spät, dann habe ich ihren Hut gesehen. Sie lässt ihren Hut nie einfach irgendwo liegen, Woody."  
Der Angesprochene nickte und rief eine Krisensitzung ein. er erklärte kurz was Buzz berichtet hatte und fragte, wann Jessie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Mrs, Kartoffelkopf hatte sie gesehen, wie sie das Zimmer verließ, etwa 10 Minuten, bevor Buzz ihr folgte.  
"Wir werden sie suchen." entschied Woody an Buzz gewandt. "Wer kommt mit?" Slinky und Rex traten vor. Mrs. Kartoffelkopf packte ihrem Mann noch die zornigen Augen ein und verabschiedete sich dann überschwänglich von ihm, bevor er sich zu den andern gesellen konnte.  
"Dann los." meinte Buzz und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Woody und die anderen folgten ihm. Woody wurde von Bulli aufgehalten, das Pferd stupste ihn an und lies ein bittendes Wiehern hören.  
"Also gut, du kommst auch mit" meinte der Sheriff.

Jessie hatte die Wände abgetastet,doch keinen Schalter gefunden. Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Klicken und im Boden öffnete sich eine Lucke. "War ich das?" fragte Jessie sich.  
Die Antwort ergab sich, als ein Mann in einer Rüstung, die im schwachen Licht silbern schimmerte, vor ihr aus der Luke stieg. Das Cowgirl wich zurück.  
"Ich sehe, ihr seid wach, eure Majestät. Der Ritter deutet eine Verbeugung an, was ihm nicht leicht fiel. Der König erwartet euch. ich bitte, die bisherige Unterbringung zu entschuldigen."  
Der Ritter wies mit der Hand auf die Luke und wartete bis Jessie hinutergestiegen war. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte eine Tür. Das Cowgirl rannte hindurch, wurde aber von 2 weiteren Rittern gestoppt, die ihre Speere vor ihr verschränkten. Ein 4. Mann kam näher und stellte sich vor ihr. Inzwischen war auch der Ritter unten angekommen, der sie begrüßt hatte.  
So eingekesselt blieb Jessie nichts anderes übrig, als mit zugehen. Vor ihnen lagen die Hütten der Dorfbewohner. Die Ritter jedoch schlugen einen gebogenen Weg ein, der sie unter den Tisch führte. Dort standen auf eienm Podest zwei imposante Stühle,auf einem saß ein Mann mit einer Krone, der König. Er verzog keine Miene, bis die Ritter vor ihm eintrafen. jeweils zwei stellten sich an Jessies Seite.  
Der König lächelte hinter seinem Schwarzem musterte ihn verstohlen. Er hatte graue Augen, über denen buschige Augenbrauen wuchsen. Sein Haar war ordentlich geschnitten und wie die Ritter trug er eine schimmernde Rüstung.  
Der König stieg von seinem Tron und kniete vor Jessie nieder:"Meine Königin, ihr seht mich hocherfreut, euch wieder zu sehen." Der Mann erhob sich und machte eine Bewegung mit seiner rechten hand.  
Eine ältliche Frau kam, kniete kurz vor dem König nieder und stellte sich neben Jessie.  
"Miss Leila, ihr werdet meine Braut für die Hochzeit vorbereitet. Wenn die Sonne morgen untergeht, wünsche ich, vermählt zu sein"  
"Wie ihr wünscht." Leila packte Jessie an den Ellenbogen und führte sie aus dem Tronsaal, in ein prunkvoll ausgestattetes Gemach. welches von einem großem Bett dominiert wurde. Ein Kleiderschrank in einer Ecke ließ den Raum noch kleiner wirken.  
Jessies Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von einem Kleid abgelenkt, das auf einem Holzgestell hing.  
"Ich fürchte, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor" wandte sie sich an die fleißige Frau. Ich bin nicht die Braut des Königs."  
"Wärt ihr es nicht, er hätte euch nicht herbringen lassen",war die Antwort. "Ich kann verstehen, das ihr Angst habt, das ist normal. Aber der König ist ein guter Herrscher. Wenn ihr ihm gut dient, soll es euer Schaden nicht sein."Leila versuchte, das Cowgirl zu beruhigen.  
"Wenn ihr jetzt bitte eure Sachen ablegen würdet!"  
Jessie sah sie fragend an.  
"Ich rede von den unangebrachten Kleidern die ihr tragt." meinte Leila und nahm Jessie den Hut ab. Die Frau hörte nicht auf Jessies Proteste und versuchte, ihr die Bluse aus zu ziehen. Sie merkte schnell, das es unmöglich war.  
"Dann werden wir es anders machen"entschied Leila und holte das war aus mehreren Lagen Stoff gemacht, welche in Wellen nach unten fielen. Erst aus der nähe konnte man die unzähligen Perlen erkennen, die den Stoff zierten. Die Kammerfrau zog Jessie das Kleid über den Kopf. Es passte perfekt, ließ sich jedoch im Rücken nicht schließen. Leila holte den Schleier und drapierte ihn so, das er die offenen Stellen verbarg.  
"Ihr werdet eine wunderschöne Braut sein" sagte sie und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg.  
Dann zog sie Jesie das Kleid wieder aus und riet ihr,schlafen zu gehen. 


End file.
